Popularity
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: "Being popular isn't everything. And being a nerd only means you're smart." One-shot: Mike/Emily.


**Hey, hey! Introducing a new future kid pairing that I'm certain certain **_**Power Rangers**_** fans will love! Here we go!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love Between Nerdy and Cool! Emily and Mike Begin Their Friendship!<strong>_

The Kids Next Door Bike Hub was roaring with cheering kids as two certain operatives raced at high-speeds across the track. Mike Strongarm, Leader of the Central Bike Hub, wore a determined look on his face, his feet moving fast as he spun the pedals of his bike. He wore a white T-shirt with dark purple stripes on its sides, dark purple pants, purple shoes, and a white helmet with purple to the side. Beside him, his current rival, Terry Stork, a boy with a light blue shirt, with longer dark blue sleeves, and black pants and dark-gray rubber shoes, wore a frown with gritted teeth, extremely desperate to best the Bike Hub leader.

In the audience, a nerdy girl with blonde, messy hair, a white lab coat, yellow T-shirt underneath, purple and white shoes, and purple square glasses couldn't help but stare closely at the speeding biker that was in the lead. She sighed dreamily. "That Mike Strongarm is SUCH a dreamboat."

Melody and Danny Jackson were standing beside her, and Melody said, out of the blue, "You should ask him out."

Emily Garley jumped with a start. "What? No way! What if he thinks I'm a total nerd?"

"You are a total nerd, Emily!" Danny exclaimed, earning him a punch in the arm from Melody. "Ow! Even so, I'm sure he'd like you, anyway."

"Hmm… I don't know."

"Come on, after the race, you should go over and talk to him." Melody suggested.

Right at that moment, Mike came in victorious, getting off his bike and doing a victory dance. "And the winner is, once again, Numbuh 78-Speed, Mike Strongarm! And Terry Stork will need to pick up the pace for next time." Announced the…announcer.

Terry Stork kicked his bike to the ground hatefully, and his shadow patted his shoulder as he stomped away.

"This is reporter Zach saying: why do I constantly talk like my dad?"

"Now's your chance." Melody whispered. "Go talk to him." With that, she pushed Emily in Mike's direction.

While Mike waved to his fans, Emily approached nervously, a red blush clearly visible on her face. "Uh…w-wow, Mike! You looked so cool in that race!" she said sheepishly.

"Always good to meet a fan." Mike smiled coolly. "Hey, aren't you that nerd girl that works at the museum?"

"Y-Yeah! I'm, uh… Emily. N-Numbuh 303! I'm the one that told the history of the Negatar Realms, like how the first human poisonbenders established-"

"Ah ah ah ah, stop right there!" he exclaimed, waving his hands. "You kinda talked too much."

"Oh… sorry. I guess I can sort of ramble like that sometimes. I'm pretty boring, huh?"

"Eh, not really. Well, you ramble a lot… but you're pretty smart, I'll give ya that." He winked.

"I know. Thank my parents for that. I just wish I could be cool and popular like you, and not some geek face that turns into a zombie the moment someone steals her things." She frowned, looking away shamefully.

"Hey, being popular isn't everything." He said comfortingly. "It's hard being adored and admired by everyone, rarely ever getting privacy. And besides, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself because you're a nerd. I mean, that only means you're smart. I may be cool, but I'm as good as Mr. Beatles; when he was a kid, when it comes to math."

Emily gave a nervous laugh, and snorted. "I never liked popular guys much for being, well, popular, but I always thought you were cool for some reason. Maybe because you don't make fun of me. And you admit you're dumb!"

Mike laughed a little. "You know, you _are_ kinda cool, Emily. Want to, uh… hang out sometime? When we're off duty?"

"Uuuuhh, sure!" Emily smiled, blushing madly deep down. "We could play videogames! W-We could play _Skyrim_."

"Hehe, sounds great! And, uh… I could use a little help on some math... if it's not too much trouble." He asked shamefully and sheepishly.

Emily laughed. "Sure thing. See you later?"

"Hehe! See ya!" With that, he got on his bike and rode away.

Emily waved good-bye, still blushing as Melody and Danny approached. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Mel asked.

"Heck no! I have a date! ! WOOHOO!"

"You're not gonna die from the heat, are you?" Danny asked jokingly.

"Ehh, she'll be fine." Melody said. "Heck, she's doing better than a certain SOMEBODY I know." Just then, Eric Horvitz, Melody's nerdy assistant, approached his gorgeous leader, sweating rapidly and uncontrollably as he held chocolate and flowers.

"Uhhhh… h-h-h-hey, Mmmmelodyyy…" He shook as he spoke.

"Yyyyyeeeeeeessss?" Melody spoke, smiled, and moved flirtingly.

"U-u-u-u-umm… I-I-I was wondering if… you…" In a matter of seconds, he fainted.

The three kids burst into laughter at the goofy nerd.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol so yeah… I edited this story a lot. X)<strong>


End file.
